Frozen Sun
by ILuvCandy15
Summary: Natsumi and Giroro have finally confessed their love to each other! But the danger is yet to come! Firuru's dark aura has awoken, and the Keronian Army is invading! Join the Hinatas and Keroro Platoon on their journey for survival! Sequel to Summer Moon.
1. Chapter 1: Like, A Deadly Comrade?

**Wow!**

**It's so exciting starting a new story!!**

**Well, I'm back and I have two chappies!**

**I'm off to a b-day party for fam. And I shall be back!!**

**AGH! I got this song stuck in my head!!**

**It's my stupid sister's Spanish teacher's rendition of **_**"If ur happy and u know it"**_

**It goes like:**

**Adios, amegitos, adios!**

**(Ciao Ciao)**

**Adios, Amegitos, Adios!**

**(Ciao Ciao)**

**Es el orde de partee **

**keree keree keserde**

**adiós amegitos adiós**

**(ciao ciao)**

**Any who!**

**Here's the beginning of the sequel to Summer Moon!  
Enjoy!!**

**To all of those who did not read my previous fanfic-**

**The basic plot was Giroro leaving Natsumi because she dated Mutsumi.**

**6 month later, he returns as a boy- Garuru gave him a Pokopenian suit.**

**He got Dororo to join this new platoon he made to protect earth-**

**And to start it off, he had to get Natsumi to break up with Mutsumi.**

**Weeellll, Natsumi kinda found out that Mutsumi was a player (Who knew?!)**

**And beat him to a pulp.**

**They moved out of their old home and into the Nishizawa Estate.**

**And the Demolition Group "accidentally" kills Mutsumi...**

**Sorry NatsuMutsu fans!!**

**Well, this is the sequel about the Keronian Invasion!**

**Enjoy!**

_Firuru_

I watched the Hinatas as they swam through the pristine waters of our new home

After the battle with Natsumi's ex-boyfriend, our "family" had moved to the Nishizawa Estate.

Ms. Nishizawa had given us a sector in her mansion, and even that was humongous.

Our new home had an indoor pool, a room for all, a sector for the Keronian base, a kitchen, living room, and family room.

The Hinatas had been given the best of the best.

Mrs. Hinata was given a Hologram.

Which allowed her to work at home while a second self went to work.

She would make the same decisions, and was able to manually control the Hologram while speding time with her children.

She was out shopping, getting new furniture for the home.

I smirked as Fuyuki-dono and Natsumi-dono splashed in the water with Ms. Nishizawa.

They knew not what was coming.

I had contacted Garuru:

He was ready.

The whole of the Keronian army was ready.

The Keroro Platoon, the Hinata family, even the allies of the Hinatas…

They, along with the population of Pokopen:

Would be obliterated.

Although…

I am not sure…

The main problem, I believe, is the couples Giroro, Natsumi, Koyuki and Dororo.

They all had a strength I still have not cracked.

I will wait…

There is still time…


	2. Chapter 2: You Could Say, Suspicions?

_**My goodness me!**_

_**We're in Ohio-A and it's supee doopee cold!!!**_

_**Well, I'm gonna get breakfast!!**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_Giroro_

The sun is beautiful, and our new home is wonderful.

Although everything is nice, I can't get over that new platoon member Firuru.

She seems harmless…

She has a teal and purple body, a heart shaped insignia-

She seems as though she could never crush a fly.

But, she has that awful aura around her.

I believe her looks are a distraction for what hides within.

Natsumi and I are now a couple.

It is summer, and we spend practically every moment together.

We've gone to movies, gone shopping, ate lunch and dinner together, even went to karaoke.

We've spent time with Dororo and Koyuki, going on outings and having picnics.

We've all even gone to the mountains training, knowing there would someday be trouble.

I've often warned our little group of the danger I had sensed from Firuru.

They all agreed that something was up, and we all had our guard up for any changes.

Keroro and his Platoon know nothing.

If they disagree in any sense, they will turn against us and warn Firuru of our discontent.

She would most likely focus on us and obliterate us.

Natsumi looked to me.

I had opted not to swim.

"Giroro!"

I walked over to her and knelt by the side of the pool.

"Yeah?"

She swam over with amazing speed and gently pecked my nose.

"You look so down! Are you sure you don't want to swim?"

I smiled.

The water looked very nice…

Although I wasn't a frog any more, I still loved water.

I smirked.

"What? You want me to join you?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"As if! Come on! Enjoy yourself! It's like a vacation in a foreign country."

She lowered her voice and quickly glanced at Firuru.

"if you don't look like you're enjoying yourself, I'm sure Firuru would notice…"

I looked at her intently.

As usual, she was right.

I sighed.

But, then it didn't seem so bad.

I could enjoy myself!

I wasn't a Keronian soldier anymore.

I worked to protect Pokopen!

And, I swear by my own life and my bond with Natsumi…

I will.


	3. Chapter 3: Like, Freak Attack?

**Woo!**

**What a trip!**

**I came back, and my welcome back gift to the world was a mass landslide of…**

**Um… Pink Stuff mixed with eaten food mixed with beverages… and stuff.**

**Any way! I'm feeling better now, so I can continue writing!**

**(My sis wouldn't let me have the laptop in fear of my "Barfing" excuse the word "on it")**

**Oh, well! **

**The Boring musing of Giroro is over, and Firuru is on the move!!**

**Tally ho, my good men!!**

**:3**

**Ciao!**

_Keroro_

"What is this?!"

I looked deep into those metallic eyes.

Forcing my own fear in the bowels of my mind.

I gulped.

Knowing I had to at least look brave.

She spoke in a low, raspy voice.

"Oh… This?..."

She kneeled before me, looking slightly behind her and gesturing to the scene behind her.

Mois, Tamama and Kururu lay behind her.

All three bloody and broken.

Tamama lay on the ground, looking at me tearfully-

Trying to speak.

Blood ran steadily from his brow.

A deep cut on his head.

After a moment, he merely collapsed.

Blood loss and exhaustion overwhelming him.

Little Mois was in her Armageddon Ritual Outfit. Her body torn.

Crimson stained her pure face.

Her smiling mouth cut.

I wanted to run to her.

Try with all my might to heal her…

But…

Kururu only looked to the sky.

Betrayed by his lover

**(A/N NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS, YET!!!!—I am going to go a bit for M rated…. Mua ha… But 'tis tough with my papa being snoopy and all…)**

His body covered in wounds that penetrated deep in his yellow hues.

I forced my eyes off my hurt comrades.

I looked to the crazed Keronian.

Her eyes small and animal-like.

Beady and careless of the damage she had caused.

Firuru had changed, somehow…

She always seemed so kind.

And, she at least was funny!

But, now she acted… Deranged…

She looked up to me.

Her eyes fogged and red.

Her hair, which used to be purple and silky, was now black and spiked like a crown behind her.

Her Helmet, which was teal and purple, was now a deep red and black.

It curved into a "V" shape between her eyes.

Metallic claws enlarging on her fingertips.

Her body even… Was red and black…

What had happened?

She smirked.

Enjoyment at every curve…

A touch of amusement…

"This… Captain… Is the end of your 'Era…' as you would say…"

She leaped up and grabbed my throat.

Here I was.

The esteemed Sergeant.

Destroyed by his lower subordinate.

She tightened her grip around my neck.

I felt metal poking into my tight flesh.

"Well, Sergeant? Have anything to say?..."

I struggled against my comrade Firuru.

My body slowly draining of energy.

I lessened my struggle.

I knew what to do.

Going limp, I pretended to pass out.

With a light 'Hmpph,' Firuru released me.

She looked down to me.

My "strangled" body below her.

I slightly opened my eye.

She had a disappointed look.

"Such a weakling- Ungh?!"

I leaped up.

The "Keroro of Old" came out.

In a voice I didn't even know, I grasped Firuru by her own throat.

"A taste of your own medicine… Firuru…"

I dragged her.

Her gasps of pain unknown to me.

Slowly, I pulled her up to the "Prisoner Padlocks…."

Something I thought I would never use…

But, now, I must use it for interrogation.

I chained Firuru to the plate of metal.

The Dis-arment locks fool-proof and perfectly safe.

As I finished locking her up, I looked to her with an eye that clearly said:

"I'll deal with you later."

She shut up and let her head hang.

As the "Keroro of Old" faded, I walked to the center of the room.

Remembering what Pururu had told me, what seemed like decades ago, I resonated.

Slowly, everything began to be fixed.

"Kerokerokerokerokerokerokerokerokerokerokerokerokero…."

Finally, the only thing that was broken in this room was my comrades.

If only Giroro were on our side…

He would have her fixed in no time…

Ah!

That's right!

I ran quickly to a shelf.

A small button sat there.

A four-pointed star was the background, and a skull in front.

Hesitantly, I pressed it.

Almost instantaneously, I saw Giroro and Dororo appear behind me.

Giroro looked to me.

A knowing glance in his eye.

"Yes, ex-leader?"

I trembled.

Giroro, being in human form, was much more intimidating to me.

He shook his head.

"Never mind."

He turned away from me and began to pace back and forth.

After a while, he stopped at stared at my injured friends.

"I told you it would happen."

I bowed my head.

"Yes. I realize. I have Firuru on the Prisoner Padlocks. Can you help them?"

Dororo nodded.

His silver hair shook in the dim lights of our base.

"I can heal them…"

And with that, he turned away.

I contemplated…

What…

What the heck is happening?!

**Yay!!! That's more like it! I'm drawing a pic of Firuru on deviantart. I'll finish up the pictures of the other characters too and post them! Okay? I'll give you my screen name on when I'm done. Okay? Please review!! I think it's a good start. Though, I think I'll revise the first to chapters!! And, I know Keroro's a titter (tad) OC, but, honestly! His friends look like they're dead and a crazy Keronian is assaulting him! Plus, his Keroro of Old thingy!! Well, I shall go for now!! Ciao!! Oh! Sweet! It rhymes!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: You Could Say, Interrogation?

**Yoo-hoo!!**

**It's the moi!!**

**I'm so excited!!**

**I got the new Pokemon Version!!  
I'm on the 3****rd**** Badge, all my Pokemon (about 67) are all level 20 or higher, and I have at least 30 of each berry!!**

**I'm so excited!!!  
Sorry!**

**Already said that!**

**But, I also just entered Hearthome City, and I already beat a contest!!!**

**It's a lot of fun!**

**Oh!**

**But, I'll stop blabbering like an idiot and post my chappie!!**

**Oh goodness me oh my!!! (My friend Lexie thinks I'm wierd for always saying that!!)**

**I have the username for Deviantart!!**

**it's "iluvcandy15"**

**I'll post some of the pictures today!**

**I have some other miscellaneous pics, so I'll out those too!**

**Luv you!!!**

**Tally Ho!!!**

_Giroro_

Damn! Damn! Damn!!

I knew this would happen!

I paced back and forth between the room as Dororo healed Keroro's Platoon.

He gently walked to them.

Pressing his forefinger and thumb on each of their foreheads and noses.

As he closed his eyes, a bright light would flash, and each of the platoon members healed.

I continued pacing.

Okay, Keroro had captured Firuru, and she could not escape.

We needed to interrogate her on why she would attack us.

Afterwards, I needed to get Koyuki and Natsumi to discuss our next course of action.

A flash a green distracted me, and I looked to my right.

Keroro was attempting to tip-toe out of the room.

I crossed my arms.

"And-Where do you think YOU are going?..."

**(A/N I love this line!! It's from Peter Pan!! When Cook is asking Smee about Tiger Lily!! Kya!! GO DISNEY!!X3)**

Keroro turned around with an almost painful slowness.

He gave and innocent, but nervous smile.

Stuttering, he twitched as I glared at him for an answer.

"Y-Ya see… I-I was th-thinking that I could…"

He looked up to me as I strode across the room and gave him my worst death glare.

I cocked my eyebrow.

Waiting for the rest of his pitiful excuse.

He said in a very quiet voice and with big eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Warn Master Natsumi??"

I smirked.

"Ah, so, you thought: That even though Natsumi nor the Hinatas is in no real danger at present, you decided to run to them?"

Keroro gulped.

"Yes?..."

I bent down and grabbed Keroro's head as Natsumi had so many times.

I picked him up and stared at him.

"Don't be a coward."

I threw Keroro toward the room where Firuru was.

I followed Keroro as he scrambled upwards.

**(A/N Whoa… Violent much???)**

I walked into the Prisoner Padlocks.

Startled at Firuru's appearance, I stared into her blood-shot eyes that glared at me with a ferocity.

Keroro was trembling on the side-lines.

I took the seat in front of Firuru.

Sitting, I stared at Firuru.

After a while, she spoke.

Her voice, instead of being honey-like and sweet, was harsh and raspy.

"Well? Are you going question me?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"You want me to?"  
She looked away.

"Not in particular."

I smirked and leaned forward.

"Then, I'll begin."

I dug into my pocket and pulled out what looked like a hairclip.

I put it in Firuru's now spiky hair.

She looked up, following my hand.

"What are you doing?"

I said in a melancholy voice

"Oh, just a clip that will force you to tell the truth."

I leaned back on the chair.

"Keroro."  
Keroro stumbled and tripped to me.

"Y-Yes, Giroro?"

I looked to him.

"Describe the assault."

As Keroro described how Firuru had attacked, I watched Firuru's expressions.

"…And that's when you came in, Giroro…"

I nodded.

"Firuru? Is this all true?"

Firuru hesitated for a moment, and nodded.

I looked behind me to check on Dororo.

Mois had woken up, and Tamama was resting.

Kururu had not changed at all.

Dororo looked tired, but continued.

I looked back.

"Now then, Firuru. Who ordered you to assault the Keroro Platoon?"

She answered immediately.  
"Headquarters."

I sat up.

Intrigued.

"Why?"

"Because the invasion begins next week, and the Keroro Platoon will become a liability."

I nodded.

"Yes, but what invasion?"  
She smirked gloomily.

"The whole of the Keronian army is attacking."

My eyes widened.

"Why?!"

Firuru looked up to me.

"You've seen how long you've been here. And have YOU made any progress?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I've learned that life is far more important than invasion."

She shook her head.

"You'll be among the first to die if you feel that way."

I put my head in my hands.

"When will they be here?"

"Next Wednesday."

I nodded.

"Okay. Keroro?"

Keroro stood to attention.

"Yes, Giroro?"

I stood.

Turning, I walked to Dororo.

"Send Firuru to the Depths."

Keroro nodded.

Pressing a button near Firuru's Padlocks, she was sent into a dungeon near the bottom of The Platoons' Secret Base.

I walked to Dororo.

He looked exhausted.

Mois looked to me.

"Giroro Sir…"

I looked to her.

"Yes?"  
"I want to help protect this planet as well… From the Keronian Invasion."

I nodded.

"Of course."

I stood.

"Dororo."

He stood.

"Yes?"

"How well are they healed?"

"Pretty well. They are all in shock though."

I nodded.

"We'll bring them upstairs."

I gestured to Keroro.

"Keroro."  
He nodded.

We all went upstairs, and waited for Natsumi and Fuyuki to return.

I lay Mois to rest.

Kururu and Tamama shared a couch.

Keroro, Dororo and I sat at the dining room table.

Natsumi… Please come home…


	5. Chapter 5: Like, Reminiscence?

**WADDLE DOO DEE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Hey, guys!**

**Okay then!**

**Prepare yourselves!**

**Guess.**

**What.**

**Is.**

**Happening!!!**

**Okay, since you OBVIOUSLY want to know—**

**Audience members: ****

***pulls out gun and tranquilizes members who coughed.**

**Random Dude: But I… (feels woozy from tranquilizer) am… sick… sorry…**

**Oopsie daisy!**

**Oh, well!**

**Anyway!**

**I'M ON BREAK!!!!!**

**It's amazing!**

**I haven't gotten a single day off from school since Christmas!!**

**And I might be going to Japan!!**

**OOOOH!!! I'm sosooooososososoososo excited!!**

**Oh, so this guy who I have a crush on **

**(DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANY OF MY FRIENDS IF YOU HAPPEN TO MEET THEM!!!)**

**Has been talking to me more!**

**And I actually might hang out with him during break, though I doubt it…**

**Cross me fingies!! (fingers)**

**Anyhoodeewho!!!**

**I'll get on with the story!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Natsumi_

"Hey! Natchi!!"

I turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, Koyuki-chan?"

She smiled hugely and put her fingers in a peace sign.

"That movie was AWESOME!"

I laughed.

"I'm glad you think so! I was worried you might think it's boring!"

Koyuki shook her head.

"Nah! It was fun!"

I lessened my pace.

"Today is so pretty… Like nothing could spoil it…"

The sunset glimmered with an orange glow...

The clouds puffy and slowly moving like snails on a warm day...

What could possibly be wrong?

Koyuki smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately, I have a feeling something will definitely damper something as beautiful as this summer…"

I looked to Koyuki nervously.

"Like… What?"

Koyuki shook her head.

"Oh, I don't know, Natchi… Just the growing evil aura in Firuru… I don't know what to make of it…"

I frowned.

"Do you think she'll strike out or something?"

Koyuki shrugged.

"I don't know. But, anyway~ Let's head back to the house! I'm sure Giroro is waiting for you!!"

I blushed.

I felt so special.

Having someone as amazing as Giroro, I mean…

That's amazing!

And, thinking back on how depressed I was…

I question my own strength.

I'm working hard to regain my stature.

"Natchi!"

I looked up.

Koyuki gestured for me to run.

I smirked.

"Let's race!"

Running home!

I love feeling the wind in my face.

That flushed feeling with warm striking my face.

As I reached home at the Nishizawa Estate-

I was feeling wonderful.

Slightly red.

Panting slightly.

A refreshed feeling about my atmosphere.

But.

Immediately after entering the living room…

A sense of death and anxiety enthralled me…

"Giroro? What happened?!"

I looked to Mois.

Her face worn and sad looking.

Kururu and Tamama leaning against each other.

Beaten and tired.

Giroro, Dororo and Keroro walked out to me.

Giroro staring at his feet.

Suddenly, he looked up to me.

"The Keronian Army is invading."


	6. Chapter 6: You Could Say, War Meeting?

**Hi-zers!!**

**It's da moi!!**

**Man!**

**My friends can be so mean!**

**They were bothering me the whole day about the guy I told you before that I like…**

**But I REALLY don't want them to know…**

**Well, Oh well!**

**Here's the story!**

**Oh! I'd like to thank Minami-Utau and Twilight Kyu for supporting me for all the chapters!**

**Luv you!!**

**And, I'd also like to thank all of you 80 readers today for reading my story!**

**Please send in more reviews!  
Thanks!!**

_Giroro_

I looked onto Natsumi and Koyuki as they stared at me, wide-eyed.

I felt empty inside.

Nothing felt right.

I felt- as though…

I had brought this onto Earth.

If only I could have taken care of Firuru before she turned on us…

If only I had come home to Natsumi sooner…

If only I had invaded Earth sooner so Natsumi and her family could be safe…

Or…

If only I had never come.

That was the most logical conclusion I could come to…

I looked up.

Her eyes filled with so many emotions…

Shock.

Fear.

Worry.

…

Hate.

But- regardless of all those emotions-

All she could get to escape her lips was…

"I-Invasion?.,."  
I nodded.

The only thing I could do.

Dororo stepped forward.

I knew that he understood my sudden uneasiness.

He gently placed me on the seat while I rubbed my temple.

This was going to be a long night…

Dororo cleared his throat.

"Miss Natsumi. I believe we should all stay in the kitchen and discuss this with all our friends and decide what to do. Could you please contact your mother?"

I looked up.

Natsumi nodded.

Her body stiff.

She turned and left to the main hall.

Koyuki following shortly.

As she called her mother, Dororo turned to me with worry.

He bent down to be level to my eyes.

"Are you all right?"

I shook my head up and down.

"Yeah… I just feel… like somehow… we've failed…"

Dororo nodded.

"I see. But we could never see this coming…"

I nodded.

"You're right, as usual… But- I want to be able to protect Natsumi…"

Dororo smiled.

"Understood… I feel the same for Koyuki."

He frowned.

"But we cannot let our emotions conflict with this crisis."

Natsumi and Koyuki came in.

"Mama is coming. She said she just had to talk with Yoshizaki."

I nodded.

Dororo was right.

I had to drain myself of weakness.

Even though I wasn't in the Keronian Army any more, I could not become weak.

"Natsumi- Where is your brother and Ms. Nishizawa?"

She nodded.

"Their both in the garden, playing. Should I get Paul as well?"

I nodded.

"I'll set up an area in the kitchen for a meeting."

She nodded.

She seemed to snap out of the weakness as well.

She ran off.

Dororo walked to Koyuki.

"Koyuki. Can you help me heal these three completely? And get more information out of Firuru?"  
Koyuki nodded.

Her face drawn with determination.

"Of course."

Koyuki and Dororo walked to couches and began healing.

I went to the kitchen and put out notebooks.

Keroro jumped to me.

The whole time, he had been tending to Mois.

He spoke in a forlorn voice.

"G-Giroro…"

I looked down to him.

"Keroro. Take the head seat."

He blinked and looked up.

I grinned.

"I'm taking the other side. We're the links between these two worlds."

Keroro nodded.

Tears forming at his eyes.

"Thank you, Giroro…"

I smiled.

"Don't mention it!"

I set out all the notebooks, and a map of Andromeda Galaxy.

After setting out water, I went to check on Koyuki and Dororo.

Mois smiled to me.

"Giroro Sir! It's good to see you!"

I smiled.  
"Mois! It's good to see that you are better!"  
I looked to Kururu and Tamama.

Tamama was still unconscious, but was healed.

Kururu was normal.

But was silent.

I looked around.

"Where's Koyuki and Dororo?"  
Mois smiled again.

"They're with Firuru, trying to get information."

I nodded.

"Okay then."

"Giroro!"  
I looked up.

Natsumi was standing at attention with Fuyuki, Paul, Aki, Momoka and the Head of Security of the Nishizawas.

I stood at attention.  
"Yes, Natsumi?"

She looked coolly at me.

"I have found all 4 of the people you requested, and the Head of Security."

I nodded.

"Good timing. I'll just get Koyuki and Dororo."

She nodded.

"Okay."

She marched the others into the kitchen.

Mois and Kururu followed, dragging Tamama with them.

I walked to the Base, and began opening the door.

Koyuki and Dororo popped out of the door.

"Ah! Shall we begin the Planning?"

They nodded.

"Yes. We have finished interrogating Firuru."  
I smiled.

"Good. Let's get going then!"

They nodded.

I walked into the kitchen with Koyuki and Dororo.

As I stood before the table of my dearest friends and comrades-

I realized.

Keroro and I-

We ARE the bonds between these very different worlds.

And I have to help my new home.

This is the but tiny contribution to the Hinatas-

I refuse to fail.

**Kya!! So cute!!**

**Well, Looks like that chappie is done!**

**I'll be posting about 2 chapters per day, so look forward to it!!!**

**Please read, and review!!!**

**Luv you guys!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Like, Preparations?

**Hey, guys!  
Sorry I didn't get it in as planned, but I am putting everything in 5 at a time now!!**

**This chapter is just to get back into the rhythm of the chapters! uO **

**So, please enjoy!!!  
**

_Natsumi_

The Keronian Invasion…

I knew it was inescapable…

But I hoped it wouldn't happen so soon…

I sat next to the head of the table.

Giroro at one head.

Next to me is Mama.

After her is Paul, the Head of Nishizawa Security and what was left of the frogs.

The Stupid Frog sat at the other head, and Mois at his right hand side.

We all knew of Tamama's worship to The Stupid Frog, and he was furious that he be on "His" left side rather than right…

Okay?... Strange…

After Mois was Momoka and Fuyuki.

And Koyuki and Dororo looked to us with perseverant eyes.

I followed their gaze, and looked to Giroro.

He stared in my eyes.

Our thoughts connected.

We both knew that we would have to put aside our feelings for after the Keronian invasion.

His posture at the table with stern, and determined.

That blazed look that always melted me a bit turned to Keroro.

He clenched his fists and spoke.

"Thank you, everyone. For coming."

He stood and turned around.

His eyes turned to slits and spoke again.

"There is an emergency here- The Keronian Army is invading."

The people who hadn't heard about the Invasion jerked at the word.

He took out a map.

It was a curious thing.

It was old, like a treasure map.

It had yellowed paper, ripped ends, and stains of liquid.

But, on unfurling it, a 3D model of several galaxies.

One I recognized as the Solar System, but the others were unfamiliar.

Giroro pointed to the Solar System.

The small galaxy expanded while others shrunk to give more space.

I saw our own planet right after Venus and before Mars.

"This is you- no, OUR Solar System. You can see Earth here near Venus."

He pulled back, and the map reverted to its original size.

He pointed to a galaxy about in the middle of the map.

It expanded once again to reveal about 5 misty planet all shrouded in clouds.

"This is the Andromeda Galaxy. No living creatures have been found here as of yet, but there are pointers leading to the planet here on the left."

He pulled back and pointed to a planet that had a similar insignia to the sticker on the Stupid Frog's belly.

The planet expanded as it rotated round and round.

"This is Keron. Their planet is their Galaxy. It is one huge singular object."

He traced his finger from Keron to Earth.

With our technology—They'll use the Andromeda Galaxy as what we call on a Road Trip a "pit stop…" I estimate arrive…"

His eyes widened.

I stood up slightly in his reaction.

"What is it Giroro? What happened?"

He shut his eyes as if to shut out the world.

"They'll be here in one month."

I heard gasps going around the whole table.

I collapsed and sighed.

Giroro looked to me.

His eyes plead with me.

As if begging me for forgiveness?

What the heck?

Did he give away the Frogs non-work to the Keronians or something?!

I won't make a split decision.

I'll listen first.

I stood up.

"Okay then. We know when they'll be here, but now we need a plan."

I looked to Giroro.

As if pulling him to his feet with my own mind, I mentally lectured him.

'_C'mon, Giroro you old lump! Get up! You know what we have to do!!'_

He stood, and pulled out a metal bar that... sorta looked like that thing you use to get a connection for that new Wii console…

He pulled away and left the metal bar on the table, taking back the old map.

The metal bar opened up and turned into a 3-D model of our new house.

Putting his two index fingers and thumbs together, he pulled them apart and a pointer appeared between his fingers.

"This is the current Hinata Household. Because our previous location was obliterated, our location is completely safe. Dororo questioned Firuru on it, and it came out confirmed: She forgot to tell Head Quarters our location."

He smirked a bit at that.

I had to admit, Firuru's one mistake was a definite boost.

He wiped the smirk off his face and tapped at our home twice.

It went into a 2D mode, and showed our home and the Keronian Base.

"We will have to start making drills to practice when Keronians invade. We will also have to expand our base and upgrade our security and denfences. Kururu!"

Kururu, who was still shocked that his "girlfriend" had betrayed him turned to Giroro blankly.

"Yeah?"

Giroro raised his eyebrows.

"We need you in the upcoming fight, so snap out of it and focus! Seriously, are you the type to get all depressed cause a girl DIDN'T like you?... Geez, she must have drugged you or something…."

Kururu straightened up and gave an evil aura.

"You… You would say something like that to me?..."

Giroro crossed his arms.

"I just did."

Kururu's eyes (even though I couldn't really see them… I guess his glasses?...) were on fire!

He growled through his teeth.

"So, New Leader… Kukukukuku… What do you need?..."

Giroro smiled at his victory.

"I need a stronger security, stronger defences, and all the weaponry you can get!"

Kururu nodded his head violently, and his chair descended to the depths of who knows where he goes!

And the whole time… I swear, I heard the strangest laugh…

Everyone stared at the hole in the ground closing.

As soon as it closed, we stared at Giroro again.

Embarrassed, he turned back to the model.

"Uhh.. E-hem!! We also need to get as much aid as possible. First we will contact all of our friends and allies, including perhaps, a few Keronians. And then-"

He paused.

"I need you all to do individual assignments to prepare for war. It will be difficult, because of the difference in technology. But, if we play our cards right, most of the citizens of Pokopen and ourselves will survive."

He turned to Paul and the Head of Nishizawa Security.

"I need you two to alert all of your men, and Mr. Nishizawa. And broadcast the aliens coming in a way that will not create a panic."

The two nodded and left.

He turned to Tamama and Mois.

"I need you two to go watch over Firuru. I have no idea what level her strength is at, and I don't want to take any chances until after we've prepared."

Mois saluted him, and spoke in a cheery voice.

"Of course, Mr. Giroro Sir! You could say, following orders?"

Tamama grinded his teeth together and started muttering something that sounded like

"Goddamn it… I gotta work with that $!%* of a woman… My Mister Sergeant won't be there…"

They left, one cheery and skipping happily, the other covered in a dark aura.

Every stared after the two with creeped out expressions, and Giroro shook it off.

"Fuyuki, Momoka. I need you two to look up any information that will aid us in this battle.

Fuyuki smiled.

"Of course! Come on, Momoka!"

Momoka sighed in bliss.

"Ah… My Fuyuki called me Momoka…"

The two walked out of the room.

Giroro turned to Mama.

"Mrs. Aki. I'd like you to go down to Kururu and see if he need s any help."

Mama smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

She left for the Frog's Hideout, and hummed happily on seeing anything sticky or slimy.

There was only Dororo, Koyuki, The Stupid Frog, Giroro and myself.

"We're going to the Prime Minister."

The phrase came out so bluntly.

"T-The Prime Minister?!"

I blurted it out.

"Why?"

Giroro turned to me.

"It will be the fastest way to get the information across to the other leaders of the world. We don't want to be the only place that gets protection. There's a whole world out there!"

"I have dark suits for us all to wear. We'll use a transportation unit and get in."

The Stupid Frog shivered.

"And why do I have to go, De Arimasu?"

Giroro sighed.

"He won't believe us if we just barge in and say aliens are going to attack! He'd think we're crazy!"

The Stupid Frog sighed.

"Fine."

Dororo and Koyuki looked at us.

"We'll be glad to help."

Giroro smiled weakly.

"I wouldn't be able to do it without you three…"

I smiled and hugged Giroro.

"We'll always be there for you, Giroro…"

I knew I meant the words…

But what we had to leave each other if the other died?...

How would I survive without him?...


	8. Chapter 8: You Could Say, Phone Calls?

**( We see the, vaguely familiar sign of "Summer Moon, Now the Frozen Sun" with neon flowers all over it, a girl wearing ragged clothing runs onto the stage screaming… Completely normal? And is followed by Giroro and Natsumi)**

**Candy-chan: (Runs on stage screaming) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhad enough yet?**

**I'M BACCCKKK!!!  
I HAVE A COMPOOPER!!!!**

**Natsumi: Way to be mature!**

**Candy-chan: (Points angrily at Natsumi) DO NOT MOCK YOUR MATCH MAKER!!!! WHO DO YOU THINK BROUGHT YOU TWO TOGETHER?!!! THE FREAKIN' GOD?!!!!**

**Natsumi: (Cowers on Giroro's chest) Gironeeeeee!! Candy-chan is scaring mee!!**

**Giroro: (blushing at the AWESOME chance his matchmaker gave him!!! RESPECT!!!) Don't worry, Natsumi! I'll protect you! **

**Candy-chan: Scratch that respect… Man, Giroro! She even gave you a nickname… Sad…**

**Giroro: (Didn't hear that last part) Eh?**

**Candy-chan: (Flicks hand twice tyuk';';in annoyance) Forget it, forget it! (Turns to audience) Any way! I am back, folks! Do any of you want to know why I wasn't here for the last… (Looks to calendar, turns pages until she gets to March) 2 months ago?!!!**

**Audience: (Silence in the crowd!!!) ………………………………………………………**

**Candy-chan: (ignoring the obvious anger of the crowd) I KNEW you would!!! (Sits on couch) Now then, it all began here…**

**(6 hours later)**

**Candy-chan: (Smiles) And that's what happened!!!**

**(A/N, Honestly, guys? My stupid family finally got a client to buy our stupid house, just when I got back in the groove of the story… And guess where we've been living until the other freakin' family of the house we're moving into moves out? My grandma's house, and she has NO computer!! And OUR computer was packed away, and my mom found out about the laptop I bought and packed it up too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANGER!!!!!! And I finally got my laptop out of storage, 'cus seriously? I had to BEG my mom to drive me there!! She said she "had too much work and couldn't waste time on frivolity!" IT'S NOT A FREAKIN' FRIVOLITY!!!!!!! IT'S MA LIFE SOURCE!!!! Anyway, that was my anger bursting! And, I'm making progress with that guy I like! *blush* He's sooo nice to me! And we joke about things and it's really awesome! But he thinks that I have a boyfriend cus this weird stalker boy keeps trying to touch me!!! EEEEWWW!!! He even tried putting his arm around me! But I gave him a backhand slap! It was sooo cool! I've never hit a boy before!! :3 Fuuuuunnn... Any way, I'll give you the story!! Hope you like it!!!)**

_Keroro_

I gulped.

Static in my ear, and a voice spoke.

"Yes, who is this?"

I stuttered.

Why did I have to do this?

"Um… Mr. Prime Minister Sir?... De… Arimasu?"

I heard a grunt on the phone.

"Who is this? This had better not be a prank call…"

I shook my head violently, hoping he could somehow sense my earnest gestures.

"N-No, Sir! De Arimasu!"

He grunted again.

"Who is this, then?"

I gulped.

"My name is Keroro."

I disgruntled grunt came.

This guy is WEIRD…

"WHO is this?"

"Sergeant Keroro. An alien from outer space. We have a very important matter to take up with you. We will be there at 12:00. On the dot. If your men will not let us in, we WILL speak with you! Some way or another!~ De Arimasu!"

I heard silence on the other end.

I started trembling.

The others looked on with interest.

"Oh, my Lord. This IS a prank call!"

I heard in a lowered voice.

"Damn Americans…"

(A/N: XP Sorry! Even if I'm an American myself, I can't help but say we're pretty damned! Seriously! I bet lots of people think we're fat cowboys, and are probably right!!! Although I don't think I'm really among the "fat" or "cowboy" but probably ignorant!!)

I snickered at the thought of some stupid teens in America trying to prank call the Prime Minister of Japan

"I almost wish I was a stupid American teen playing a prank on you, sir. And as I said: I will be there with my comrades at 12:00 sharp. Tonight at midnight. ~ De Arimasu!"

I heard him shout in protest.

I couldn't take any more, and only heard

"But I-"

Before I hung up.

I turned to the others.

"There! Are you HAPPY?!~ De Arimasu?!"

Corporal Giroro grinned.

Stupid Fool.

"Of course I'm glad… You finally got your fair share of work!"

I growled.

Master Natsumi cut in.

"Well, looks like we have to get ready! It's 9:30!"

I backed off, and nodded.

"Very well! Prepare yourself, Pokopenians! We must gather all of our evidence and data, and then prepare our transport."

Master Koyuki put in a word

"We can't have those "alien ships" that the citizens made up."

I nodded

"Very well. Kururu should be done with the underground world. It will practically be like living before, except that it's, well, underground, and the citizens will be more mixed, and watched under the eyes of our robots, which I will get Kururu, actually bribe… To not malfunction them! This way, we won't have the biased police, and if war, or fighting breaks out, it will be immediately cared for!~De Arimasu!"

Master Natsumi smiled.

"Well, that's really good! Like creating a new world!"

I grinned.

"Yes, it's good, isn't it?~ De Arimasu?"

Master Natsumi nodded.

"You did good, Stupid Frog!"

I saluted Master Natsumi.

"My supreme thanks, Master Natsumi!~ De Arimasu!"

She gave me a thumbs-up.

"Let's go, everyone!"

They all cheered.

Although I am not in supreme command as I was many years ago, I feel at home.

This is our best plan.

**(We now see the pretty familier sign of "Summer Moon, Now Frozen Sun" in Neon, with, the still-ragged-homeless-Candy-chan sitting on the pretty chairs! Giroro and Natsumi are with her.)**

**Candy-chan: Wow! I can't believe I made it into the world of computers! How exciting! Now, then! This is the first time I've been given to get your thoughts on the story! Well, Giroro? What do you think about the story so far?**

**Giroro: (contemplates) Well, given the opportunities of flirting with Natsu—(blushes) I mean! (Gruffly coughs) It's a pretty good story! I've been waiting to be able to fight!**

**Candy-chan: (evil smirk, inches to Giroro) Oooooh!! So our little Giroro only liked my last story because of his cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush??... You wanna fliiiirrrt with Naaatsumii????**

**Giroro: (Blushing madly) I-I mean! No! Of---Of C-Course n-Not!**

**Natsumi: (Starts crying) Y-You mean you don't like me?...**

**Giroro: (Rushes over to console his beloved) Of course I like you!!**

**Candy-chan: (Evil smirk broadens) So you DO want to flirt with Natsumi!**

**Giroro: (Whips head around) Of Course I don't!**

**Natsumi: (Sobs) So you DON'T like me?!!**

**Giroro: NO!! That's! NO!! I Like you a lot!!**

**Candy-chan: (Chuckles a bit) So you want to MORE than flirt with her? You perverted fool…**

**Giroro: NO!!!! I don't want to!!**

**Natsumi: But!—But you….**

**Giroro: (Faints) **

**Natsumi and Candy-chan: (High Five) Yeah! We got 'im!**

**(Curtains close, Good-bye!!)**


	9. Chapter 9: Like, Mock a Soldier?

**(The now accustomed sign of "Summer Moon, Now Frozen Sun" with neon flowers and crap shows up on camera. The now decently dressed Candy-chan dances out on stage, humming to the song "Be Our Guest" IN Disney's Beauty and the Beast!!!)  
**

**Candy-chan: HALLO, EVERYONE!!! I am here! For the next day in a row!!!!!! And, we are here with our next pair of characters!!! Everyone! Please welcome!!! (Trumpet Fanfare))) DORORO AND KOYUKI!!!!**

**Let's give it up for the two ninja-ey ninjas!!!!**

**(Dororo and Koyuki poof onto stage, and bow to Candy-chan)**

**Koyuki: (waves happily) So glad to see you again, Candy-chan!!!**

**Dororo: (Nods) Yes, we are very glad to cast in this movie!**

**Candy-chan: (Blushes) AWWWW! You guys are sooo sweet!! (Reaches into her pocket) For that, you deserve a cookie!!**

**(Koyuki and Dororo cheer)**

**Both: Yay! Cookies! We love cookies!!! **

**Candy-chan: Yes… Now, let Grandma take you and put you both in an oven, dearies…**

**Both: NO!!! We don't wanna diee!!!**

**(A/N: Note: This is a scene from Hansel and Gretl… If you don't know this classic?.. SHAME!!!)**

**Masked Avenger: (Jumps onto the scene) I AM HERE TO SAVE THE DAY LIKE THE STUPID CORNY CHARACTER I AM!!! **

**Candy-chan: You know… These masked avengers or whatever really need to get and INVITATION to saving people…)**

**Koyuki and Dororo: Yeah… False Alarm, mister…**

**Masked Avenger: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! (Kicks the floor and snaps his fingers) Fudge. I needed that job for a promotion from Masked avenger, to decent hero…**

**Candy-chan: Seriously, dude? GET a LIFE!!! (Turns to Audience) We now turn to the Presentation, of FROZEN SUN!!!! YAYERS!!!**

_Giroro_

There they are…

I suspected the Prime Minister would do this…

There are a lot of soldiers lined up in front of the Prime Minister's house.

Natsumi gripped my waist tighter.

"Are we going to fight?"

I brushed my hand through her hair in comfort.

"We'll try to settle this peacefully, but if necessary, we will fight."

Regardless of what Natsumi was feeling—

My very soul was itching for a good fight.

I wanted to feel the enemy's pain on the battle field.

We flew down.

The soldiers gave no sign of life,

Except for tensing when we landed.

I gave a glare to the soldiers, and a few gulped.

I hopped off my bike, helping Natsumi.

Dororo did the same for Koyuki.

Mois jumped off her bike and helped Keroro off.

Leaving Tamama on the bike to curse his height.

I walked with Natsumi behind me.

I walked up to one soldier.

"We are here to see the Prime Minister."

The soldier tensed.

"You don't look like aliens."

I grinned.

"You're smart, aren't you? We've been caring for the aliens so they wouldn't be dissected and experimented on by idiots like YOU."

Oops.

Guess I pissed that guy off…

He shoved me.

"Okay, so where's your alien, Red Head?"

I cocked my eyebrows.

"Red Head? Funny, I thought soldiers had better insults. But enough about me… the aliens are behind me."

I gestured to Keroro, Tamama and Mois.

Keroro nervously waved, having not been in the presence of another human other than the Hinatas and Co. in years.

Tamama ground his teeth, as he still cursed Mois for his height.

Mois saluted and bowed to the soldiers.

Dororo gave a ninja bow.

And I gave a sweeping bow to mocked soldier.

"And I, Sir, am among the aliens."

The soldier backed away.

"Only the frogs appear as aliens. What of the girl and you two boys?"

I smiled and gestured to Mois.

She transformed into her Armageddon Suit.

"She, my good men, is the Lord of Terror."

He took another step back.

"L-Lord of Terror?"

I nodded gleefully.

"Yes, but thanks to that green blob next to her, your planet is safe."

I gave them a glare.

"… For Now…"

The Soldiers shuddered.

I straightened up.

"And Dororo and myself have been permanently transformed into humans."

The soldier stepped up.

"Okay, then. What's your business here if you're so smart?"

I turned away and paced to Keroro.

"Unfortunately that is a matter only the Prime Minister can hear until he has approved of our plan to deal with it."

I stared at the soldier for what seemed like ages.

He nodded and let us pass.

I let all enter before me.

And fell into last as we marched into the Prime Ministers Home.

Now, the only question is…

Is the Prime Minister going to listen to what we have to say?


End file.
